When You're Gone
by MagAlmazan
Summary: -Solamente prométeme una cosa…. - Dijo la Castaña mientras le limpiaba la lágrima - No me olvides… - Eso jamás. Hermione yo te amo - murmuró aun con lágrimas en los ojos -.


_One_-_shot Fredmione "When You're Gone"_

_Ya había pasado unos días de haber terminado la Batalla de Hogwarts. Reinaba la tranquilidad, pues ya todo había terminado, El Sr Tenebroso había caído. Mucha gente se dedicaba a festejar, otras a curar a sus heridos & muchas otras a velar a sus muertos. _Harry y Ron se aparecieron en el jardín de la Madriguera donde fueron recibidos por la Madre de Ron.

¡Ay Merlín! Niños...¿Están bien? – Dijo la señora Weasley -.

Harry levantó la cabeza y vio a la cara a la señora Weasley, se notaba fácilmente que ella al igual que ellos no había parado de llorar.

Si Mamá estamos bien – Dijo Ron cabizbajo mientras se restregaba los ojos Ni Harry ni la Señora Weasley habían visto alguna vez a Ron tan triste y devastado -.

Ambos se limitaron a mirarlo y abrazarlo, y en ese mismo instante Ron rompió a llorar. No podía ser posible…¡Tenia toda la vida por delante! -.

Vamos – Dijo Harry aun sollozando. Al entrar a la Madriguera se dieron cuenta de que todos ya estaban ahí -.

¡Harry! ¡Ron ! – Escucharon a alguien gritar y antes de que se dieran cuenta, Este ya los tenía en un abrazo triturador de huesos -.

¡Hagrid! – Sollozaron ambos, en otras circunstancias tal vez le abrían pedido a Hagrid que los soltara. Pero no querían que eso pasara, se sentían devastados y sentir que Hagrid estaba ahí para ellos era casi un consuelo. Pero en cuestión de segundos El abrazo comenzaba a dejarlos sin aliento – Hagrid suelta… ¡Hagrid!

LO SIENTO – Sollozó Hagrid – ¡Lo siento! – Decía mientras los soltaba -.

En ese momento una pelirroja venia corriendo por la Madriguera al escucharlos entrar.

¡Ron! ¡Harry! – Gritó Mientras se lanzaba hacia ellos y los abrazaba –No es posible…Era joven… ¿Por qué? – Sollozaba -.

Harry y Ron se secaron los ojos y tomaron del hombro a Ginny, mientras se acercaban al cuerpo que se estaba velando. De repente se escuchó un fuerte sonido proveniente de las escaleras, se vio a George bajar las escaleras y mirar hacia arriba de estas. "¡Vamos Fred!". El segundo gemelo bajo las escaleras con mucho trabajo y miró a todos. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, había llorado más que Ron, más que Ginny, más que Harry.

¿Están bien? – Dijo a Harry y Ron mientras se acercaba a ellos – Siempre fue muy molesta – Bromeo sin gracia y se acercó al cuerpo con ellos. Al verla, al ver su rostro, sus manos, su cuerpo sin vida… Fred se tiró al piso llorando, lloraba con tanto dolor que era imposible oírlo y sentirlo.

_Nadie entendía porque desde el término de la Guerra, él había estado demasiado callado, nadie entendía porque de pronto lo veían con los ojos llorosos, nadie entendía porque todas las tardes se encerraba en su habitación, nadie, solo George. Solo él entendía que es lo que le pasaba a su gemelo y no le quedaba de otra mas que darle un poco de espacio y entenderlo._

_Al término de la ceremonia de velación, todos los familiares y amigos de la castaña entraron a la Madriguera a seguir pasando la tarde juntos como familia recordándola como la mujer fuerte y hermosa que fue. Fred se quedó un rato mas acercándose a donde estaba ella. Poniéndose de rodillas se inclinó a acariciarle su mano fría, mirándola con los ojos cristalinos. Después de un tiempo ahí sentado contemplándola, se acerco a darle un beso en la frente sintiendo el frio de su piel. Se puso de pie caminando en dirección a la Madriguera secándose las lagrimas que aun rodaban por su mejilla. _

_– o –_

Después de clases, los Gemelos Weasley empezaban hacer sus bromas por los pasillos intentando fastidiar a alguien. Probaban sus Surtidos Sala-Clases con algunos alumnos de primero, como siempre solían hacerlo.

No te preocupes, el salpullido se te quitara en menos de dos horas – Le decía George a un niño que se miraba preocupado en un espejo -.

Si no sucede eso, búscanos y nosotros solucionamos tu problema – Dijo divertido el segundo Gemelo -.

Weasleys! – Gritó una castaña acercándose a ellos -.

Los Gemelos sonrieron divertidos al verla acercarse. Despidieron al pequeño alumno de primero dándole mas indicaciones de lo que tenía que hacer si algo extraño pasaba. La Castaña llegó hasta a ellos cruzándose de brazos.

¿Qué hay Minie, Minie Mione? – Dijo Fred saludándola divertido -.

¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Le seguía George -.

No, se hagan los chistosos – Dijo las castaña cruzándose de brazos – Saben perfectamente que no deben de probar sus productos con alumnos de primero… Y No me digas así Fred!

¿Por qué no? Ellos se ofrecen y nosotros les pagamos – Dijo George defendiéndose divertido -.

Hermione rodó los ojos aun cruzada de brazos. Era increíble que esos dos, les importara tan poco el bienestar de los alumnos de primero al probar sus productos en ellos. Le estresaba que no sintieran vergüenza alguna, ni ningún remordimiento.

¿No les importa que pueda pasarle algo a esos niños? – Pregunta con el ceño fruncido -.

Claro que si Minie – Dijo Fred sonriendo divertido – Los productos los probamos primero en nosotros, luego en ellos.

Solo lograrán que baje puntos a la casa!

¿Enserio lo harías? – Dijo George sin dejar de sonreír burlón – ¿ A tu propia casa?

Si no me dejan otra alternativa si.. – contestó seria -.

Ya Minie – Dijo divertido Fred – Mejor dime… ¿Ya pensaste bien lo que te dije?

Bueno, yo los dejo entonces – Sonrió George y empezó a alejarse -.

Al escuchar eso a la castaña le cambió la cara por completo. Por supuesto que había estado pensando en todo lo que le había dicho el pelirrojo hace unos días, era un tema que no podía quitarse de la cabeza y menos a él. Lo miró nerviosa y se recargó en una pared mirándolo, intentando ordenar sus ideas.

En primera, no me digas así Fred, y en segunda… si lo he hecho – Suspiró -.

Bien – Dijo acercándose – ¿Qué has pensado?

En que sinceramente no se que pensar…. No se que creerte.

El chico paró a un metro de distancia de ella mirándola. Respiró hondo y trató de pensar que pablaras usar, pues sabía que con la castaña tenía que irse con cuidado si quería lograr algo. No sabía como iba a reaccionar, no sabía que podría suceder con ella y sin embargo eso le encantaba. Ella completamente diferente a las demás chicas.

Min… Hermione – Corrigió – Todo lo que te he dicho es verdad… Yo – Se pasa las manos por su cabello nervioso – Tú…. Me gustas. Me gustas enserio.

Y…. Y … ¿Cómo se, que eso es verdad y no una de tus tantas bromas? – Respondió cruzándose de brazos de nuevo -.

Porque es la verdad – Suspiró – Sabes, no estaba seguro de decírtelo, George me convenció que era lo mejor….

¿Por qué no? Digo, siempre has sido demasiado seguro en ese tema y te lanzas con cualquier chica.

Era la verdad, los Gemelos tenían la gran fama de salir con una chica tras otra, tan solo por pasar el rato. Hermione estaba consiente de ello, por eso le costaba tanto creerle y confiar. No quería salir lastimada, porque aunque ella no lo quiera admitir, había empezado a sentir algo por aquel pelirrojo desde hace tiempo.

Tú no eres cualquier chica Hermione. Jamás me había pasado antes, jamás me había sentido tan inseguro de decir algo, de decir lo que siento por.. por miedo.

¿Miedo? – Preguntó sorprendida -.

Este…. Si miedo – La miró fijamente – esto es demasiado nuevo para mi. Aun no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que te quiero decir – Suspiró -.

Hermione, de verdad estaba muy sorprendida con todo lo que el Gemelo le estaba confesando. Notaba que no lo conocía de verdad, pero algo en él le encantaba, no podía evitarlo, le encantaba. Sonrió, jamás en su vida, se imaginó a Fred de esta manera, nervioso, tímido y algo asustado. Ella siempre creyó que él era una persona segura de si misma, pero ahora se daba cuenta que a veces… Todos somos apariencias. Él estaba muy nervioso, no sabía exactamente que le iba a contestar la castaña. Tenía miedo de que se riera de él, que lo creyera loco y se fuera. Pero no, ella seguía ahí sentada junto a él mirándolo con esos hermosos ojos que tanto amaba.

Fred…. No se que creer…. Quiero creerte, créeme…. Pero no se – Dice dudosa – Quiero decir, ¿Cómo rayos Fred Weasley se fijaría en alguien como yo? Una insufrible sabelotodo, mandona, Ratón de Biblioteca…. Etc. Etc.

Lo se, se lo que eres. Se como eres…. Pero sabes – Se acercó a ella lentamente – Aun con todos tus defectos y virtudes…. Te amo – Soltó por fin -.

La Castaña parpadeó dos veces al escuchar lo que el Gemelo le acababa de decir. Ya, por fin se lo había dicho, por fin acababa de tomar valor y atreverse. Solo le faltaba la respuesta de la castaña y eso lo tenía demasiado nervioso.

Entonces…. Si es .… es verdad – murmuró viéndolo acercarse -.

Por supuesto que lo es…. Déjame que te lo demuestre…. Dame la oportunidad de hacerlo – dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica -.

Fred…. Yo…. – Murmuró y dio un mirada fugaz a sus labios -.

Además, no me vengas a decir que no sientes nada por mi, que no te creo – La acorraló contra la pared, colocó una mano en su mentón y le robó un beso -.

Hermione se quedó estática por un segundo, sin saber que hacer exactamente. Poco a poco empezó a responderle el beso un poco temerosa. Él sonrío contra sus labios, y colocó una mano en su cintura profundizando un poco el beso. Sintieron un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, empezando a sentirse completamente felices. Los dos se amaban no cabía duda en eso.

Entonces…. ¿Me darías una oportunidad? – Dijo Fred, al separarse de ella -.

Si, quiero darte la oportunidad – Sonrió y se acercó a él volviéndolo a besar -.

Ya estaba hecho, ella lo había aceptado. Estaban juntos, ahora eran una sola persona.

_– o –_

_Fred se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en su habitación recostado en su cama viendo al techo. No recordaba la ultima vez que había sido verdaderamente feliz, la última vez que había reído hasta que le dolieran el estómago y la mandíbula. Echaba de menos acostarse por la noche sin tener nada en la cabeza, echaba de menos disfrutar la comida en lugar de ingerirla para mantenerse con vida, odiaba los retortijones de estómago cada vez que se acordaba de ella. Detestaba sentir que no tenia ningún motivo para despertarse en la mañana. Odiaba la sensación de no estar ilusionado, ni tener ganas de nada. Añoraba sentirse amado, verla a ella estudiar, o leer su libro favorito. Echaba de menos sus caricias, sus abrazos, sus besos, sus consejos y sus palabras de amor. _¿Valía verdaderamente la pena seguir viviendo? él ya no estaba tan seguro. No sin ella, la echaba tanto de menos, que estaba seguro de que si algo le pasase... Daria igual.

Fred por favor… Sal de está habitación – Le decía George mirándolo -.

¿Para qué? – Contestó sin quitar la mirada del techo..

¿Cómo que para qué? – Frunció el ceño – Sal, distráete! No se… mínimo sal al jardín, baja a comer, no se algo! Nos preocupamos por ti.

No tengo ganas de nada.

Fred – Dijo sentándose en su cama – Se que todo esto ha sido difícil para ti y para todos, pero no puedes seguir escondiéndote.

El chico suspiró mirando al techo odiaba sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo.

Pero con eso solo lograba preocupar a su familia y a sus amigos. Aunque la verdad ya nada le importaba en ese momento.

No me escondo – lo miró – Solo que no tengo ganas de hacer nada -.

No vas a lograr nada estando así … a ella no le hubiera gustado que te la pases encerrado todo el día..

Pero es que….

Pero nada! – lo interrumpió el Gemelo – por favor sal de esta habitación..

_Fred asintió poniendo se de pie. Su hermano tenia razón. A Hermione no le hubiera gustado verlo así de deprimido. Así que tomó aire y decidió bajar al jardín para despejarse un rato. _

_o –_

_Se escuchó una gran explosión fuera de la sala de los Menesteres. Los chicos salían huyendo de gran fuego que venia desde adentro. Andes de que los alcanzara, Harry lanzó la diadema de Ravenclaw contra el fuego y la sala se cerró a tiempo , logrando destruir un Horrocrux mas. El pelinegro caía al suelo visualizando imágenes de Voldemort preocupado y débil. Sus amigos se arrodillaron en frente de él esperando._

_Es la serpiente – Comentó Harry – En el último Horrocrux._

_Bien – Asintió Ron – Ahora, trata de entrar en su mente, trata de ver donde se encuentra._

_Ya sé donde está – Dijo después de unos minutos – Vamos._

_Los dos amigos asintieron poniéndose de pie y empezaron a seguir al pelinegro. Caminaban sobre escombros, mientras miraban muros caídos. De pronto una nueva gran explosión apareció haciendo caer varios muros y columnas. Los tres amigos cayeron al suelo cubriéndose. El pelirrojo empezó a toser tratando de salir de los escombros y ayudó a salir a Harry que estaba en las mismas condiciones. _

_¿Y…. Y…. Hermione? – preguntó desesperado el pelirrojo buscándola con la mirada -._

_Los dos chicos empezaron a mover escombros buscándola. De pronto la encontraron debajo de un gran muro herida. Entre los dos, lograron moverlo dejando a la chica libre._

_Hermione! – Dijo Ron tratando de despertarla, haciendo que la chica empezara a toser débilmente -._

_Ron, llévatela a un lugar seguro. Yo seguiré solo._

_Cuídate – Asintió el pelirrojo mirando a Harry alejarse._

_El chico estuvo viendo la forma de cargar a la castaña sin llegar a lastimarla. Cuando por fin encontró la forma de hacerlo, tres Mortífagos los rodearon apuntándole a Ron con la varita. _

_Quieto! – Escuchó una voz burlona proviniendo de Bellatrix – Agárrenlo! – ordenó -._

_Los Mortífagos obedecieron tomando a Ron por los brazos, separándolo de ella, dejándolo completamente inmóvil, mientras él trataba de zafarse. Bellatrix rió burlona al ver a Hermione tirada en el suelo tratando de establecerse, poniéndose de pie olvidando el dolor de las costillas. La Mortífaga la empujó de nuevo al suelo inmovilizándola. El pelirrojo intentaba e intentaba zafarse de los brazos que lo aprisionaban. _

_¿Te duele cariño? – Volvió a decir burlona mientras la aprisionaba mas al suelo -._

_Déjala en paz! – Replicó el pelirrojo, haciendo que Bellatrix riera-._

_¿O si no que? ¿Qué harás? ¿Matarme? No seas ridículo! – Se puso de pie mirando a la castaña desde arriba – Maldita Sangre Sucia inmunda! Muérete ya! – Gritó pateando fuertemente sus costillas haciendo que ahogara un grito de dolor -._

_Basta! – Volvió a decir Ron -._

_No te preocupes niño, dejará de sufrir – Sonrió burlona y le apuntó a Hermione con la varita – __Avada Kedavra__! _

_NO! – Gritó el chico tratando de zafarse de nuevo -. _

_De pronto, todo se congeló. Una as luz verde salió de la varita de la Mortífaga atravesando limpiamente el pecho de la castaña dejándola sin vida en el suelo. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido cayendo en un shock. Bellatrix lo miró con una sonrisa burlona y lo apuntó con su varita. Cuando estaba a punto de lanzarle un hechizo, una voz que provenía de Voldemort la detuvo._

_Te salvaste niño – Río burlona – Anda, ve atender a tu muñequita – Dijo burlándose de él – Suéltenlo! – Ordenó y al tiempo que lo soltaban desaparecieron del lugar -._

_El chico cayó al suelo de rodillas y se quedó ahí por un momento. Se arrastró hasta la chica, tomándola en brazos mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Aun no lograba salir de su shock enorme hasta que varias lágrimas empezaron a resbalar sobre su mejilla._

_Hermione – Murmuró – Por favor, despierta…. Por favor – decía desesperado – No nos dejes, te necesitamos… Hermione…. – Se le quebró la voz y empezó a llorar aun mas -._

_Tomó fuerzas de donde pudo y se puso de pie cargándola para llevarla a un lugar mas seguro. Aunque sabía que era inútil, él quería seguir protegiéndola. Empezó a caminar por los pasillos en dirección al gran comedor, donde se encontraban todos los demás. Entró a la sala con Hermione en brazos y miró a todos los demás curando heridas o viendo a sus muertos. Logró visualizar a su familia a lo lejos y empezó acercarse a ella. _

_¿Han visto a Ron y a Hermione? – Preguntó preocupado Harry al acercarse a la familia Weasley -._

_No cariño, no los hemos visto – Comentó la Sra. Weasley visualizándolos de pronto – Ahí vienen – Dijo preocupada -._

_Toda la familia miró a Ron acercarse lentamente con la cara llena de dolor cargando a Hermione. El pelinegro corrió a su encuentro ayudándole al pelirrojo con la chica, recostándola sobre una camilla. Ron se quedó ahí, arrodillado junto a su cuerpo sin vida sin decir nada. Harry logró comprender lo que sucedía y cayó de rodillas al suelo abrazando a Ron._

_No…. No pude hacer nada – Murmuró con la voz apagada – No pude hacer nada para evitarlo -. _

_No es tu culpa cariño – Dijo la Sra. Weasley mirándolos con lágrimas en los ojos -._

_Ginny se tapó la cara con la manos empezando a llorar y se abrazó de George escondiendo la cara en su pecho. Los Gemelos se miraron el uno al otro, Fred quedo completamente en shock, se recargó en un pilar que estaba cerca mirando a la nada. Se dejó caer al suelo deslizándose sobre la pared. No podía creerlo, ella no podía estar muerta! _

_Ven vamos – Le dijo Harry a Ron tomándolo del brazo -._

_No la voy a dejar – Dijo soltándose de su amigo -. _

_Nadie va a dejarla cariño, solo tenemos que ver que todos estemos bien, vamos a revisarte – Comentó la Sra. Weasley -._

_Estoy bien – Dijo – No pienso dejarla sola -._

_Ve hermano, nosotros nos quedamos con ella – le dijo George dándole apoyo -. _

_El chico asintió poniéndose de pie y empezó a seguir a su mamá y a su amigo. Ginny y George cruzaron miradas decidiendo dejar solo a Fred con ella. El Gemelo se acercó a su hermano poniéndole una mano en su hombro, le susurró "ánimo" y se puso de pie alejándose con su hermana._

_Fred se acercó a ella lentamente, se arrodilló junto a su cuerpo acariciando su mejilla, notando el frío de su piel. La levantó levemente, dejándola sobre su regazo y la miro con los ojos llorosos. _

_No no no no no! – Empezó a llorar – Hermione! Despierta! Nunca te han gustado mis bromas…. Ahora no es momento de empezar hacerlas – Se abrazó a su cuerpo llorando aun mas -. _

_Se quedó ahí, abrazado a su cuerpo llorando por mucho rato. Él amor de su vida se había ido y no volvería jamás. Sentía, tristeza, enojo rabia. La habían matado sin ningún remordimiento. Le habían quitado a lo que mas amaba en el mundo._

_¿Qué haré hare sin ti? – Le susurró, limpiándose las lágrimas - ¿Quién va a reñirme cuando haga algo indebido? ¿Quién? _

_Volvió a empezar a llorar. Lloró como nunca había llorado en su vida. Jamás había sentido ese gran vacío en el pecho que ahora sentía. Nunca supo cuanto tiempo mas estuvo ahí llorando. De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro, su Gemelo estaba ahí para apoyarlo en todo._

_Vamos…. A ella no le hubiera gustado que lloraras así -._

_Se fue…. Se fue George! Jamás volverá – dijo limpiándose las lagrimas recostando a Hermione de nuevo en la camilla -._

_George se acercó abrazar a su hermano, jamás en su vida lo había visto así. Jamás lo había visto tan destrozado. Se quedaron un momento abrazados sin decirse nada. Ahora mas que nunca Fred necesitaba de él, para poder seguir adelante. _

_– o –_

_Fred salía a caminar por los jardines de la Madriguera para tomar aire y poderse despejar de todo lo ocurrido. Las imágenes de ese día aun seguían atormentándolo. Iba perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto, visualizó a lo lejos a una castaña sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, como solía hacerlo "ella". Parpadeó dos veces y no pude evitar acercarse._

_¿Her…. Hermione? – Preguntó algo sorprendido -._

_La chica levantó la mirada del libro y la posándola en el pelirrojo que estaba enfrente de ella. Fred _corrió a recibirla con el mejor de los abrazos. Se miraron a los ojos, los de Hermione estaban llenos de lágrimas y alegría, Fred no pudo evitarlo y dejó caer unas cuantas. No quería soltarla, ese era su momento, ese era el momento de volver a vivir.

_¿Co… Cómo? Tú… Tú te fuiste – Le dijo aun sin podérselo creer – Tú.. estas… estas…_

_No Fred. Yo jamás me he ido – dijo sonriendo -._

_El chico no pudo evitar sonreír al respirar su aroma de nuevo. Se acercó a ella interrumpiéndola robándole un dulce beso._

_No.. sabes.. cuanto te he echado de menos – dijo el pelirrojo susurrando entre sus labios -._

_La castaña no respondió. Solo se dedico a devolverle el beso con ternura, como solo ella solio hacerlo. Él la levantó colocándola a su altura profundizando el beso, disfrutando de cada roce de su piel, sintiéndose vivo de nuevo._

_Retrocedieron poco a poco hasta chocar con un árbol sin cortar al beso fundiéndose en uno solo. Disfrutando, de cada caricia, cada rose, simplemente del uno del otro. Cuando se separaron se dieron un cálido abrazo._

- Te extrañare Fred – Sonrió sincera y lo besó dulcemente -.  
- Es un adiós para siempre? – Preguntó él separándose un momento de ella -.

No – Rió – Nos veremos… Tal vez no pronto ¿Sabes? ... Pero te prometo que no será para siempre – Le sonrió sincera y comenzó a alejarse. Él no podía… No quería que se fuera. Así que corrió tras ella, quería alcanzarla… Debía alcanzarla -.

No no… No me dejes – Dijo mientras la abrazaba y besaba con desesperación – Por favor… – Murmuró -.

Tengo que irme – Le Sonrió separándose poco a poco – Pero, no me alejaré, estaré cerca…. Siempre estaré contigo en tu mente y corazón – Dijo colocando su mano cerca del corazón del chico -.

_Fred no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a mirarla con los ojos lloros. No quería perderla, la amaba, la amaba demasiado como para dejarla ir. Colocó su mano sobre la de ella mientras una lágrima resbalaba sobre su mejilla. Habían imaginado una vida juntos, y ahora… Solo quedaba el recuerdo de aquellos ratos y momentos felices. _

_Solamente prométeme una cosa…. – Dijo la Castaña mientras le limpiaba la lágrima – No me olvides…_

_Eso jamás. Hermione yo te amo – murmuró aun con lágrimas en los ojos -._

_Yo también te amo Fred – Sonrió – No me olvides... Pero rehaz tu vida, vuélvete a enamorar… _

_No lo se… No creo poder llegar a amar a alguien como te amo a ti._

_Tal vez no… Pero no quiero que sigas llorando por mi – Sonrió tiernamente – Quiero que seas feliz con alguien mas, yo jamás dejaré de amarte y algún día nos volveremos a ver. _

Y justo cuando terminó la frase, ella comenzó a alejarse en la oscuridad mientras él solo podía ver en su sombra aquellos años, sonrisas, bromas e instantes fugases. Mientras ella se alejaba solo podía pensar en ella y en un par de maneras de acabar con su vida... Pero.. ¿De que serviría? Así que Alzó la cabeza, entró de nuevo a la Madriguera tratando de seguir su vida.


End file.
